En la sala de godric griffindor
by gabii-hp
Summary: Si encuentras una sala y tienes un amor en secreto ¿irias? pero que pasa cuando descubres que otros tambien la ocupan ...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno: En mis sueños y en los tuyos

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación pensando en el chico que mas quería en la vida el chico que desde que vio en la estación de king´cross le robo el corazón el chico que cuando vio en su casa desayunando tranquilamente con su hermano ron le robo las palabras el chico que había echo que se enamorara el chico que amaba el chico que quería el chico que deseaba ese chico, Harry Potter.

Ginny se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que su amiga Ashlee ya había salido del baño y se estaba comenzado a vestir para ir a hogsmeade ya que era sábado y tenían que ir de compras por que pronto tendrían la fiesta de cumpleaños de ashlee que era el 10 de octubre y estaban a 24 de septiembre por lo tanto ya llevaban tres semanas en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Ginny sintió como una chica de pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes pasaba una mano por en frente de ella hasta que la tubo que zamarrear para sacarla de sus pensamientos-Ginny!-gritaba ashlee-despierta niña que tenemos que ir a comprar mi vestido y el tuyo para mi fiesta de 15 años!-le grito a la pelirroja- ahh…si espera! El vestido! –grito enojada la pelirroja por que no se había levantado- oh dios no me voy a poder arreglar!

-Calma ginny tienes mucho tiempo-le contesto la ojiverde-además yo te ayudare para que puedas impresionar a harry ya que las salidas a hogsmeade son la únicas en que uno se puede vestir como gente y sin esas túnicas.

-Gracias ashlee pero ahora iré a ducharme para cambiarme de ropa.

-Okis Gin!

La pelirroja entro en el baño y seguía pensando en el chico que le robaba el sueño cada noche mientras se quitaba su pijama. Se metió a la ducha y sintió el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo con suavidad mientras se jabonaba el pelo con un shampoo de olor a frutilla que le había regalado Ashlee para el día de la amistad ya que ginny era la mejor amiga de Ashlee, se contaban todo y ashlee sabia que ginny desde pequeña se había enamorado de harry y que hasta hoy seguía en las mismas condiciones en cambio ginny sabia todo sobre ashlee que salía con un chico de ravenclaw llamado Cristian morelli …va en 7° curso y es el mas codiciado de todo ravenclaw es alto pelo café y ojos verdes y jugador de quidditch de su casa lo que lo hacia mas popular y codiciado entre las chicas pero el tenia a ashlee y hacían una muy buena pareja según todos.

_Hace 10 minutos en al habitación de chicos de 6°…_

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación pensando en aquella chica pelirroja con la que había soñado en la noche y no lo dejaba tranquilo_…Tienes novia Harry…acuérdate de lauren ella es tu chica_(NA:la letra cursiva es su conciencia y la otra es su corazón)_ -_pero ginny es muy simpática y natural- _pero lauren es la mas guapa y la mas codiciada-_pero ginny es mas natural en cambio lauren es superficial –_pero con lauren tienes mas fama-_pero con ginny serias mas cercano a la familia weasley que te considera un hijo mas y con ginny seria mucho mejor-_pero lauren te hace mejor-_mentira harry nada que a ginny es mejor por que es 100 natural-_lauren te da mejor imagen_-pero ginny…¡Cállense los dos!¡Me tienen harto!-exploto harry de la pelea de su conciencia y su corazón.

-¡Pero que rayos te pasa Harry!-le grito Ron

-Mmm…lo siento –contesto el ojiverde avergonzado

-Bueno…vas a ir a Hogsmeade Harry?

-No lo se Ron…voy a pensarlo

-Pero como tienes que ir con Lauren!

-No tengo ganas…

-Harry que te pasa dime ahora mismo-le dijo ron apuntándolo con el dedo –la única vez que vi esa mirada era cuando te estabas decidiendo si botar a Cho y quedarte con Lauren o quedarte con Cho y olvidar a Lauren –medito el pelirrojo-espera! Ya lo se …dime harry quien es la chica!..ahora!.Harry se culpo por permitir que ron conociera todas sus miradas y ahora sabia perfectamente lo que el pasaba…pero el quería quedarse con ¿Lauren o con Ginny?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Mas confundido aún

Harry estaba meditando sobre si prefería a Lauren o Ginny…ya que las dos eran buenas para el pero notaba que ya no quería a lauren de la misma manera en que estaba empezando a querer a ginny por que estaba notando una cierta atracción hacia ginny y que estaba empezando a querer a lauren como amiga

_Mientras en la habitación de las chicas de 5° curso…_

-¿¿Gin que te vas a poner para impresionar a Harry??-pregunto ashlee a ginny ya que se tendría que poner guapa para impresionarlo y conquistarlo

-No lo se ayúdame ¡tu eres la diseñadora y estilista aquí!-grito ginny ya que no era muy buena para elegir su ropa

-Bueno te puedes poner un…

_En la habitación de harry y ron…_

-Ron apúrate o si no llegaremos cuando no haya nada de comida-grito harry ya que había despertado con hambre.

-Vete si quieres y dile a herm que me espere-le grito ron a harry desde la ducha

-¡¡Ya pero te aseguro que te va a gritar mas que yo!!-le advirtió harry

-Ya –grito ron pero harry ya se había ido de la habitación

_En la habitación de ginny y ashlee…_

-Perfecto!!-dijo ashlee que ya habia terminado de arreglar a ginny.

-¿¿Como me veo??-pregunto ginny emocionada frente al espejo.

-Excelente Gin deberías ser modelo-dijo ashlee viendo el reflejo-haber da una vuelta.

-Gracias Ashlee ¿¿crees que impresionare a harry??-dijo luciendo su atuendo.

-De todos modos pero acuérdate que esta con Lauren asi que no debes ser tan coqueta o si no tu hermano se dara cuenta.

-Si ya lo se pero de verdad quiero impresionarlo y además no creo que esa "lauren" quiera a harry tanto como yo-dijo ginny remarcando la palabra lauren .

-Si claro ¿¿bajemos a desayunar??-dijo ashlee sobandoze la panza ya que tenia hambre

-Vamos

Justo en el momento en el que harry iba bajando a desayunar vio a ginny mas linda que nunca llevaba un top blanco con una mini falda blanca y un collar blanco todas esas cosas hacían resaltar su hermoso cabello que ese día iba peinado en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones caídos sobre la cara.

-¡¡Hola Harry!!-lo saludo Ginny coquetamente.

-¡¡Hola Gin!! Te ves linda hoy-dijo harry admirando su ropa.

-Gracias –contesto ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio vuelta para salir de la sala común e ir a almorzar.

En ese momento Harry sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda y pensó que seria el hambre pero también podía ser algo relacionado con el sueño que había tenido en el que veía a Ginny en el lago y que el iba hacia ella y que el tomaba la mano de ella y a el le daba un cosquilleo inmenso en todo su cuerpo que era igual al que había sentido recien y al final de su sueño quedaban abrazados mirando el atardecer y fue ahí cuando harry se confundió aun mas y desperto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Piropos

Cuando harry reacciono vio que las dos chicas iban saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Ves te lo dije Gin-le decía ashlee.

-¡¡Gracias Ashlee!! te debo mil favores.

-No creo pero serian como tres…

-Jajajajaj -rieron las dos.

-¿¿Harry bajas??-le pregunto Ron.

-Si…oye ¿¿como llegaste tan rápido??

-Soy mago harry y si no lo sabias tu también.

Harry y Ron bajaron al gran comedor platicando sobre quidditch y sobre quien creían que ganaría la copa este año auque los dos decían que como siempre griffindor.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al gran comedor escucharon una gran cantidad de silbidos gritos y piropos pero no alcanzaron a ver quien era.

_Hace como 2 minutos en el vestíbulo…_

-Uy si este año Roger davis esta mucho mas guapo…

Justo cuando ginny y ashlee iban entrando al gran comedor se escucho un gran alboroto entre los hombres por ver llegando a las dos chicas mas guapas de quinto curso y encima mas guapas ese día…se escuchaban cosas como.

_Señorita le falta la capa para ser" súper guapa"…o señorita váyase por la sombra que los bombones al sol se derriten entre otros piropos._

Cuando Ginny y Ashlee se sentaron, las dos rojas como tomate, vieron que harry y ron venían entrando al gran comedor y ginny dio un largo y fuerte suspiro y pensó _ojala Harry me dijera tantos piropos y cosas así pero lastima que esta con Lauren._

-¿¿Por qué esa cara Gin…ves que todos opinan que nos vemos fabulosas??

-Si lo se y me gusto pero Harry no me puede decir cositas lindas-dijo ginny haciendo un puchero.

-¡¡Gin tengo una idea genial..!!-dijo lauren emocionada.

-¿¿Que cosa Lauren??

-Algo genial se me ocurrió pero me tengo que conseguir información con mi amiga Leslie.

-¿¿Leslie??

-¡¡Ah si!! Es una chica de ravenclaw que esta en la habitación de Lauren y va conmigo en adivinación algun dia te la presentare.

-Ahhh….-dijo ginny pensando como lauren tenia otra amiga y nunca la habia mencionado.

-Apúrate Gin mientras mas rápido comamos mas rápido compraremos los vestidos.

-Okis!!

_Hace como 3 minutos…_

-¿¿Harry que será todo ese alboroto??

-No lo se pero seguramente algo le paso a Neville otra vez.

-Si claro ya me acuerdo cuando malfoy le puso orejas de burro.

-Jajaja.

-¡¡Mira Neville esta sentado harry!!

Justo en ese momento escuchan "señorita váyanse por el sol que los bombones al sol se derriten" de parte de Malfoy.

-¿A quien le estarán diciendo eso?-pregunta ron.

-Míralo tu mismo ron –le dice harry apuntando a ginny y ashlee con el dedo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Entre si y no

Justo en el momento en el que ron estaba a punto de ir en donde ginny y decirle que se quite eso que hace llamar ropa hermione entra al gran comedor con un top negro y una falda un poco mas larga que la de ginny haciendo llamar increíblemente la atención de ron.

-¡¡Hermione!!... ¡¡Que guapa que estas!!

-Gracias ronnie…-dijo hermione poniendose colorada ya que no sabia de adonde habia salido ese "ronnie".

-Parece que hoy es el día de que todas las mujeres tienen que ponerse bellas ¿o no harry?

Pero harry no le contesto ya que estaba con su novia, lauren, y estaba hablando con ella.

-Pero lauren no puedo ir contigo entiende que no puedo ir contigo por que le prometí a seamus que lo acompañaría a comprar unas cosas.

-Pero jamsie(N/A: apodo puesto por lauren a harry) necesito ir a comprar mi vestido para la fiesta de 15 años de ashlee, y leslie(N/A: ashlee tiene su as bajo la manga) no quiere ir conmigo por que tiene que terminar un ensayo para snape.

-Pero lauren no puedo…

-Si puedes yo se que puedes-dijo haciendo un puchero que a Harry le hizo recordar a Ginny cuando le hacía pucheros a su hermano para que le prestara dinero.

-No puedo

-No tú no quieres ya no me quieres(N/A: tipico de huecas rubias)

-Si te quiero

-¡¡No me quieres!!

-¡¡Si te quiero!!

-¡¡Que no!!

-¡¡Que si!!

-Entonces acompáñame

-No puedo lauren...

-¡¡Que si!!

-¡¡Que no!!!

-¡¡Que si!!

-¡¡Que no!!

-¡¡Que si!!

-¡¡Paren!! ¡¡ No ven que ya nos tienen hartos a todos!!-grito ron –Lauren si harry dice que te quiere pero no puede ir contigo créele y harry mm... no se pero igual.

-Bueno harry pero solo por que te quiero.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Gracias amigo me tenía harto.

-Si ya mucho pero ahora dime.

-¿¿Que cosa??-pregunto harry extrañado.

-Quien es la chica.

-Que no hay nadie ron.

-¿¿Que chica??-pregunto hermione que estaba sentada junto a ron.

-Nadie-contesto harry.

-Lo que pasa es que harry tiene un problema-contesto ron.

-¿¿Que cosa harry??-pregunto hermione extrañada.

-Nada-contesto el ojiverde molesto.

-Es que harry esta decidiendo si botar a Lauren e ir con la chica o quedarse con lauren y olvidarse de la chica.

-¿¿Como lo sabes ron??

-Es que hoy en la mañana harry tenía la misma mirada que cuando estaba con Cho y le gustaba lauren.

-¿¿Es cierto eso harry??

-No pero ron sigue insistiendo.

-Harry te conozco hace 6 años y se lo que te pasa ahora dime quien es la chica-dijo ron

-¡¡Que no hay nadie!!

-¡¡Pero tengo derecho a saber!!

-¿¿Y por que??

-Por que te salve de "La Hurón"

-¿¿La huron?? –pregunto hermione extrañada

-Si es el nuevo apodo de Lauren solo que le cambie la e y queda como la uron y hace perfecta pareja con Malfoy.-dijo ron

-Ja ja ja –rió harry sarcásticamente

-Vamos harry un poco de humor no le hace mal a nadie-dijo hermione.

-Si claro.

-Ya perdón amigo…

-Si solo lo hacia por diversión –opino hermione.

-Bueno pero quiero que le pongan apodos a Lauren por que ya le han puesto demasiados -dijo harry y se paro de la mesa yéndose al vestíbulo.

-Me acuerdo cuando harry recién empezó a salir con lauren-comento ron.

-A si me acuerdo del apodo que le puso ginny.

-Era algo como la inflable algo así…

-No!! Era la muñeca inflable que se tira pedos.

-A si así era jajajajaj...

-Si pero obvio lo hacia por celos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Empezando la investigación de la chica de sus sueños

-Si es una pena que mi hermana haya tenido que aguantar a harry con tantas novias.

-Si pobrecita…-opino hermione-y ¿¿como es la historia de harry??

-Ah si es que harry se despertó diciendo que nos calláramos pero todos estábamos durmiendo y cuando le pregunte si iba a ir a hogsmeade me dijo que no tenia ganas por que siempre iba y se andaba besuqueando con la uron y no se que le paso y me dijo que no... entonces cuando lo mire bien me di cuenta que tenia la misma mirada de cuando se estaba decidiendo por si botar a cho e ir con la uron o olvidarse de la uron y quedarse con cho.

-Ahora entiendo

-Yo quiero saber quien es pero harry ya me dejo claro que no me iba a decir

-Tendremos que averiguarlo

-Y empezaremos hoy (N/A: como en las películas de detectives jajaja)

_En el patio de Hogwarts_

Las chicas habían tomado su carruaje hacia hogsmeade e iban platicando sobre la fiesta de Ashlee-será la mejor fiesta o no?-pregunto ashlee-claro será la mejor y única ya que va a ser elegante y todo de primera-contesto ginny.

-¡¡Estoy tan emocionada gin!!

-Yo también me tienes que ayudar a elegir el vestido perfecto para que harry quede baboso como hoy en la mañana y termine con la uron.

-¿¿la uron??

-A si mi hermano me lo dijo ayer para molestar a lauren jeje

-¡¡Mira gin ahí esta hogsmeade!!

-¡¡Que bien que llegamos rápido!!

Mientras Ginny y Ashlee estaban llegando a hogsmeade habían dos personas en la sala común que estaban hablando

-¿¿Pero quien será??

-No lo se pero yo creo que es una griffindor por que yo paso la mayoría del tiempo con harry y si no estamos en clases es en castigos de snape o estamos en la sala común y yo creo que conoce bastante a esa persona por que no creo que quiera botar a la uron y quedarse con alguien que no conoce.

-Tienes razón pero todavía no se me ocurre alguien.

-Veamos quienes son las chicas de griffindor y vamos descartando.

-Buena idea ron para algo ocupa esa cabezotita jeje..

-¡¡Hey!!

-Jiji

-A ver primero las chicas de séptimo.

-¿Anyelina Jonhson? –dijo hermione.

-Es de Fred.

-¿Katie?

-Es de George.

-¿¿Kelly?? (N/A: es mi personaje, imaginense a alguien gorda)

-¡¡Noo!!Respondieron al unísono.

-¿Karla?

-Jajaj como si a harry le gustara karla le conozco los gustos-respondió ron.

-Ya pasamos todas las de séptimo.

-Entonces las de sexto ahora.

-¿¿Parvati Patil??

-Es de Seamus.

-¿¿Lavender Brown??

-Es de Dean.

-¿¿Yo??

-Ni se le ocurra.

-Esas son todas las de sexto hay que ver las de quinto.

-¿¿Las de quinto cuales son?

-¿¿Ashlee??

-No creo pero igual es guapa (poniendo cara de baboso).

-¡¡Ron!!Concéntrate-le reprimió hermione.

-¡¡Pero si es verdad!!

-¬¬

-Ya bueno sigamos.

-¿¿Perla??

-¡¡Esa Ballena!! ¡¡ni se te ocurra hermione!! Haber…¿¿mi hermana??

-¡¡Eso!!

-¿¿Que dije hermione??

-¡¡Ginny!! ¡¡Ella es!!

-¿¿Como??

-Si mira si nos fijamos a ginny siempre le ha gustado harry y harry la conoce bastante como nosotros pero nosotros somos los que andamos con el y es de griffindor ¡¡todo calza ron!! A harry le gusta ginny por que la conoce bastante y es de griffindor y además al ser tu hermana la conoce más.

-Vaya hermione servirías para detective.

-¡¡Ron concéntrate!!

-¡¡Pero serias la mas sexy e inteligente!!

-Entonces no te concentres tanto.

-¬¬

-Bueno ya…

-Tienes razón hermione por que hoy en la mañana cuando ginny bajo de su pieza venia muy guapa y harry se quedo como baboso y cuando el le dijo que se veía linda ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y harry se quedo como tonto.

-¡¡Ves lo adivinamos!!

-Somos los mejores –ron empezó a hacer un bailecito de victoria.

-Ron…

-¿¿Que herm??

-Te has dado cuenta que pasamos casi toda la tarde en la sala común adivinando quien le gustaba harry y no me has dado ni un beshito-dijo hermione haciendo un puchero

-¿¿Te parece que nos escapemos cariño?? Y así te recompenso.

-Beno –dijo hermione como bebe y una sonrisa picara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: En Hogsmeade parte I: la peluquería

Ashlee y Ginny habían llegado a hogsmeade e iban recorriendo las tiendas de una en una primero pasaron a la librería.

-¡¡Gin mira que linda esta pluma!!

-Si me encanta el color calipso y en la pluma se ve mucho más bonita.

-Señor me vende esa pluma color calipso de la vitrina.

-¿Qué color me dijo señorita?

-Calipso

-De inmediato señorita….aquí esta la pluma que me pidió son 4 sickles.

-Tome. Gracias

-Gin ahora vamos a la peluquería mágica.

-¿¿Peluquería??

-Ah si se me olvido mi mama me dijo que como iba a ser mi fiesta de quince años me hiciera un peinado especial y como sabe que tu eres mi mejor amiga me dio dinero para hacernos un cambio de look a las dos y me dio suficiente para la peluquería y para comprarnos accesorios y maquillaje para mi fiesta.

-Dile que gracias a tu mama.

-De nada-se escucho una voz desde atrás de ashlee y ginny.

-¡¡Mama!! ¿¿Pero que haces aquí??

-Supe que hoy vendrían a comprar su vestidos y quise venir a visitarlas.

-Gracias señora Parker.

-De nada ginny tu sabes que para mi eres como mi otra hija.

-Si lo se y por eso le doy las gracias.

-Ya chicas apurémonos para ir a cortarnos el pelo.

-¿Cortarnos dijiste mama?

-Si yo también traje dinero para hacerme un cambio de look y como no quería venir sola por que no habría habido nadie para decirme quise venir con ustedes para que me dieran la opinión.

-Claro señora Parker.

-¡¡Entonces que esperamos chicas vamos!!

La señora parker, ashlee y ginny iban en medio de hogsmeade caminando animadamente y riendo con los chistes de ginny y las imitaciones del profesor snape de ashlee.

-Esa si que estuvo buena ashlee jajajaja.

-Ya llegamos pero antes de que digan algo véanse al espejo por que a veces los peluqueros mágicos son un problema.

-Jajaja rieron las dos amigas.

-Bueno que esperan niñas entren.

-Si claro

Al momento de entrar las tres mujeres quedaron pasmadas al ver una gran cantidad de espejos en los que la gente se veía reflejada de cómo se vería con aquel pelo, al ver gran cantidad de gente y al ver una gran cantidad de peluqueros esperando que entren mas clientes.

-Wow esto es genial comento ashlee

-Si es verdad

-Me pregunto quien nos atenderá ojala sea ese chico guapo de allá en la esquina.

Ashlee le reprimió ginny ya que esta tenia novio

-Tengo novio pero no estoy ciega

-¡¡Así se dice hija!! La felicito la señora parker

-Que se les ofrece señoritas le pregunto el joven guapo que ashlee había apuntado

-Queremos cortarnos el pelo

-Bien pasen por acá y yo les indicare que tienen que hacer dijo mirando a ashlee de una manera demasiado seductora para el gusto de ginny.

-¿¡Ashlee que haces?!

-¿Nada por que?

-No ves que el chico te mira y tu le respondes teniendo novio.

-No importa Cristian no esta aquí.

-¬¬

-¿¿Quien primero??

-¡¡Yo!! Respondió ashlee animadamente

-Bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir por allá detrás de esa puerta en donde esta la sección de espejos juveniles y ver cual le gusta mas cuando este decidida me llama y yo le haré el corte.

-Puede ir mi amiga también es que necesito una opinión amiga.

-¿¿Puedo?? Pregunto ginny con carita de pena.

-Bueno pero no hagan mucho alboroto.

-¡¡Si!!

Cuando ashlee y ginny fueron a ver que peinado les quedaba mejor el mismo joven se le acerco a la señora parker.

-¿¿Señora que se le ofrece??

-Quiero hacerme un corte

-¿¿Bueno usted quiere la sección adulto normal o de oficina??

-Normal por favor joven

-Es por esa puerta hacia la derecha y cuando este decidida me llama y yo le haré el corte.

-Gracias joven

_En la sección de jóvenes…._

-¡¡Gin ese te queda genial!!

-Tu crees ashlee yo creo que es muy corto

-No esta bellísimo de seguro harry no podrá mas y se te declarara en un dos por tres.

-Bueno este

-¿Y tu cual vas a elegir?

-No se estoy entre este y este otro

-Yo creo que este de la izquierda

-Gracias gin por eso quería venir acompañada

-Jiji

-Señor ya estamos listas-llamo ashlee al joven

-De acuerdo pasen para que me digan cual es y hacerlo

-Yo quiero el numero 42 ese que era un corte hasta la altura del pecho.

-Y yo quiero el número 37 ese que era desflecado y a la misma altura pero yo lo quiero un poco mas abajo.

-De acuerdo usted primero y apunto a ginny

-Bien prepárese le va a doler un poco ya que lo muggle se demora demasiado el mágico duele un poco, total todas las cosas tienen algo malo

-Si -respondió ginny

-¡¡Bueno preparese...

-Cuthirless!!

Ginny cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a ashlee super emocionada al ver el nuevo corte de ginny.

-Gin te ves preciosa!!

-Verdad??

-¡¡Si ahora yo!!

-Ya siéntese

-Preparate... ¡¡Cuthirless!!

Ashlee hizo lo mismo que ginny y cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió vio su reflejo y se veía hermosa no eso era poco se veía preciosa.

-¡¡Ash Te ves guapísima de seguro Cristian se va a emocionar demasiado cuando te vea!!

La señora parker salio justo en ese momento y ya tenia decidido su corte pero cuando vio a ginny y ashlee salto de alegría.

-¡¡Niñas se ven mas hermosas de lo que son!!

-¡¡Gracias!! Respondieron las dos al unísono

-¡¡Gracias joven usted hace un trabajo increíble!!

-De nada señora

-¿Bueno es su turno señora cual eligió usted?

-El numero 8

-¿Como es mama?

-Ya veras hija pero te va a encantar

-Bueno prepárese uno dos tres ¡¡Cuthirless!!

-Mama te ves hermosa

-Señora parker se ve mas que hermosa se ve maravillosa-dijo ginny

La señora parker eligió un corte que era escalonado y de un largo muy bueno era bajo a los hombros pero tampoco muy largo.

-Señora debo decirle que con eso conquista a cualquier hombre

-Gracias joven

-De nada ese es mi trabajo dejar hermosas mujeres más bellas de lo que son -haciendo sonrojar a las tres como adolescentes.

-Gracias pero nos tenemos que ir chicas, adiós joven y gracias nuevamente

-Gracias –dijo ginny y salio fuera de la peluquería siguiendo a la señora parker.

-Gracias-dijo ashlee pero cuando se estaba yendo un brazo la detuvo, era el joven.

-Toma mi nombre es Pete y esta es mi dirección si me escribieras me gustaría mucho.

-Gracias te escribiré Adiós –se despidió ashlee

Cuando salio de la tienda su mama y ginny le dijeron que por que se demoro tanto y ashlee les explico que el joven se llamaba pete y le dio su dirección, la señora parker y ginny quedaron encantadas y se dirigieron a la tienda de túnicas de madame malkin.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: En hogsmeade parte II: los vestidos

-Chicas me encanto nuestro peinado cuando ustedes lleguen a hogwarts todos las miraran y Cristian te diré que estas demasiado guapa para ser verdad.

-Ojala harry me digiera eso sra. parker

-¿¿Quien es harry??

-El chico que le gusta a ginny mama es harry potter

-Ahh ¿¿y por que no te podría decir eso??

-Por que tiene novia mama

-Ahora entiendo ¿¿y ella es muy fea??

-Es una creída y se cree lo mejor pero todos saben que es una arpía

-Que bueno pero el debería terminar con ella

-Ojala termine pronto Sra.-parker

-Dime Melissa es mejor ya que entramos en confianza

-¿¿Y que cuentas tu mama??

-Ay hija se me había olvidado decírtelo en la carta pero¿¿ te acuerdas que el primero de Noviembre yo y tu papa cumplimos 20 años casados??

-La verdad no mama

-Bueno no importa pero se porto tan linda cuando desperté toda la pieza estaba decorada con velas y serpentina y en el aire había un anillo flotando fue tan romántico pero me dio pena que no pudiera ver mi cara cuando abrí el anillo por que se tuvo que ir a trabajar.

-Pero igual la intención es lo que vale señora…perdón melissa

-Tienes razón ginny pero mejor entremos antes de que tengan que volver a hogwarts.

-Claro mama

Cuando entraron quedaron aun mas sorprendidas que cuando entraron a la peluquería por que había una cantidad de vestidos incontable de todo tipo y para todas las ocasiones.

-Esto si que es lindo niñas-comento la Sra.- parker

-Si mama es maravilloso

-Es mas que eso es fabuloso

-Buenas tardes soy Melinda Malkin hermana de madame malkin esta es la sucursal de hogsmeade ¿¿en que puedo servirles señoritas?

-Queremos unos vestidos de gala para mi fiesta de 15 años –respondió ashlee

-Por aquí por favor-les indico la señora

-¿¿Es para ustedes dos cierto?

-Si –respondieron ginny y ashlee

-Aquí tienen todos los modelos de talla ustedes me tienen que decir la talla para ajustar todos los vestidos que quieran a su talla y que les queden.

-De acuerdo

-Pasen a este vestidor y se probaran el vestido que esta colgado, cuando lo tengan puesto salen y yo lo ajustare y sabré su talla

-Claro señora

Ginny y Ashlee entraron a un probador los suficientemente grande para que quepa una ballena y se pusieron el vestido y al momento salieron.

-Ya estoy lista-anuncio ginny

-Bueno señorita prepárese…no cierre lo ojos si no le va a doler jiji

-Jiji

-Bueno ya esta usted tiene un cuerpo muy lindo señorita….

-Ginny-anuncio la chica

-Yo también estoy…- dijo ashlee saliendo del probador por que vio a su mejor amiga hermosa-Gin te ves increíble de seguro harry se caerá rendido a tus pies cuando te vea en mi fiesta.

-Gracias Ash

-Bueno no te dolerá y ya esta listo señorita….

-Ashlee

-Hija te ves preciosa igual que ginny….se ven las dos guapísimas de seguro Cristian caerá tan rendido a tu pies ashlee como harry a los de ginny.

-Gracias-dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Bueno ya esta su talla la de la señorita ginny es una Small y la señorita ashlee también, así que ya pueden pasar a elegir cualquier vestido, me los llevan y yo los ajustare para que se los puedan probar.

-De acuerdo señora Melinda- contesto la sra. Parker.

Ginny y Ashlee estaban encantadas en la tienda por la gran variedad de vestido, ya que todos eran realmente hermosos y no sabían por cual decidirse.

-¡¡Gin mira este!!

-¡¡Es hermoso!!

-Lo llevare y este también y este otro y saquemos otro por acá me los llevaría todos!!

-Yo igual pero tengo estos tres no ocho como tu

-Si pero es mejor la variedad

-Si pero si no me quedan bien tengo los que elegiste tu jeje

-Si no importa total somos dos y como mil vestidos

-¡¡Sii!!!

-Ya elegimos señora

-Buena elección niñas ahora primero los de la señorita ginny que son menos…pásemelos.

Ginny le entrego los vestidos que había elegido y vio que la señora pronuncia como una oración y el vestido se ajustaba igual que el de prueba.

-Aquí están los suyos, ahora pásenme los de la señorita ashlee.

Ashlee le paso los vestidos y vio que después de que la señora dijera algo raro todos los vestido quedaban igual que el que ella se había puesto y que la señora se lo había ajustado.

-Aquí están, ahora pasen a los probadores por favor.

Ginny y Ashlee entraron de nuevo al probador pero ahora entraron las dos juntas para poder ponerse el vestido mejor.

-Apúrense niñas que ya se les va a hacer tarde para comprar los accesorios y zapatos.

-Ya mama

Ashlee y Ginny salieron después de unos 3 minutos de haber entrado en el probador, ginny salio con un vestido lila que resaltaba el color de su pelo y su corte y ashlee salía con un vestido rosa que la hacia ver como una princesa de cuentos.

-Niñas se ven preciosas

-Si pero el color lila no me gusta mucho

-Señorita tendría que haberlo dicho antes con magia puede corregirle todo a los vestido dígame que color quiere

-Haber puede ser calipso

La señora agito la varita y el vestido quedo de color calipso y ahora se resaltaban los ojos azules de ginny

-¡¡Amiga ahora te ves hermosa de verdad!!

-Bueno entonces llevare este

-Verdad es una muy buena elección ginny-dijo la señora parker

-Son 15 galeones señorita ginny

-Aquí están

Ginny le pago a la señora mientras ashlee decidía con su mama que color podría tener el vestido de ella ya que quería lila pero el verde agua la llamaba.

-Gracias por la compra señorita ginny

-Gracias a usted por hacer magia con los vestidos

-Y ashlee te decidiste ¿¿verde agua o lila??

-No lo se gin dime tu

-Prueba con las dos hijas

-Verdad pero que tonta no se me había ocurrido

-Señora lo puede poner de color lila

-Si claro señorita ashlee

La señora dijo algo raro y el vestido quedo de color lila muy lindo pero no se veía muy bien con el color de pelo de ashlee que era muy claro

-¿¿Que opinan??

-Se te ve bien hija

-¿¿Y tu gin que opinas??

-Prefiero el verde agua

-Lo puede poner color verde agua

-Claro

La señora volvió a pronunciar las palabras raras y el vestido quedo color verde agua

-¿¿Ahora se ve mucho mejor no??

-Si hija fantástico

-Caerá rendido Cristian –dijo ginny

-Entonces llevare este en este color señora

-Buena elección señorita ashlee tienen muy buen gusto ustedes dos jovencitas, son 15 galeones

-Aquí están señora

-Muchas gracias y vuelvan pronto

Las chicas iban saliendo pero les extraño que la señora se quedara hablando con la vendedora.

-¿¿Que hablabas con ella mama??

-Cosas de adultos

-Dime mama

-No después lo sabrás

-Entonces vamos a comprar zapatos-opino ginny

-¡¡Sii!!-gritaron las tres mujeres emocionadas ya que a las tres les gustaba comprar zapatos


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: En hogsmeade parte III: Zapatos y accesorios

Compraron rápidamente los zapatos que también se podían cambiar de color y la señora parker también se quedo hablando un rato mas con la vendedora cosa que les extraño a las dos griffindor.

-Ahora niñas a los accesorios

-¡¡Yo quiero aros!!-grito ginny

-¡¡Yo quiero un collar hermoso!!-grito ashlee

-¡¡Yo quiero pulseras!!-grito ginny

-¡¡Y yo quiero maquillaje!!

-Calma niñas solo hay un lugar en donde lo pueden comprar y ese es…

-¡¡Joyas Sell!!-gritaron las tres emocionas que llamaron la atención a un par de personas y otro par de estudiantes.

Fueron conversando animadamente hasta llegar a joyas sell en donde en la vitrina había pulseras, collares, aros y una pequeña parte de maquillaje.

-Bueno niñas aquí llegamos a nuestra última parada.

-Si ha sido un día agotador ni siquiera hemos comido de tanta emoción comprando-dijo ginny

-¡¡Milagro gin!!...tu siempre comes

-jajaja-rieron las tres a coro

-¡¡Bueno entremos que esperamos!!

Cuando entraron los ojos les brillaron de tanta ilusión, por ver tanto brillo en aros, collares, pulseras y ver tanto maquillaje junto

-¡¡Yo voy a las pulseras y a los aros…!!-grito ginny

-¡¡Yo voy al maquillaje y los collares….!!-grito ashlee

-Y yo voy a estar aquí sentada esperando que terminen eso si que si terminan algún día-dijo la señora parker pero las chicas ya se habían ido.

Después de media hora comprando collares, pulseras, aros y maquillaje habían comprando sombra mágica que cuando uno decía el color que quería salía y uno se pintaba, gin había comprado aros celeste para combinar con su vestido, un collar de cristales y un labial rosado pálido por que no quería verse recargada. Ashlee había comprado un collar verde agua y unos aros de cristal que le quedaban hermosos con su vestido, y también labial y rimel que le prestaría a ginny.

-Ufff al fin terminamos-dijieron las tres agotadas sentadas en el café sunny en donde iban a almorzar.

-Yo quiero un sándwich-dijo ginny

-Yo tambien-agrego ashlee

-Bueno yo igual-dijo melissa(sra.parker)

-Con que las puedo ayudar-les pregunto un camarero realmente guapisimo con el que ginny y ashlee quedaron fascinadas.

-Queremos tres sándwich y tres jugos de calabazas

-De acuerdo señora y señoritas.

-¡¡Mama lo espantaste!!

-Yo no lo espante ustedes eran las que se quedaron como bobas mirandolo.

-Es realmente guapisimo señora-opino ginny

-Si pero si no pedia quiza cuanto hubiera tenido que esperar a que se les quitara lo de babosas.

-¬¬ gracias –respondieron las dos griffindor

-Aquí estan sus jugos de calabazas

-Gracias dijo la señora parker

-Gracias joven-dijo ashlee son una sonrisa picara

-Gra…pero ginny no pudo terminar por que dio vuelta su jugo

-¡¡Oh perdon …!!

-No se moleste señorita cierto –le dijo el camarero a ginny

-Si señorita

-¡¡Fregoteo!!-dijo la sra.parker

-Gracias señora

-De nada ginny

-En seguida les traere sus sándwiches

-¡¡Gin!! ¡¡ves lo que haces!!

-Es realmente guapo –dijo ginny como soñando

-¡¡Gin!! ¡¡Despierta asi nunca tendras a harry!!

-Lo siento –dijo ginny roja como su pelo

-Aqui estan sus sanwiches ¿algo mas?

-No gracias joven no se moleste pero ¿nos puede traer la cuenta?

-Si señora ningun problema

Comieron tranquilamente su sanwich conversando de la fiesta de ashlee que se acercaba y de algunas cosas de hogwarts y como les habia ido.

-Señorita le traigo la cuenta-dijo el camarero y curiosamente la dejo al lado de ginny que estaba al frente de la señora parker.

-¿Qué raro la dejo al lado mio?

-Si pero ve cuanto salio para pagarle gin

Cuando ginny abrio la cuenta se encontro con la gran sorpresa de que no solo estaba la cuenta si no que tambien habia aun papel que decia

_Gin: esta es mi direccion_

_escribeme por que me_

_gustaria conocerte mas_

_John _

-¿¿Gin cariño por que tienes esa cara?? ¿¿Salio muy caro??-pregunto melissa

-No, es esto y les mostro el papel

-¡¡Oh dios mio ginny lo conquistaste!!-grito ashlee emocionada

-Si eso creo…

-Esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo la sra.parker

-Pero primero anda a decirle que le escribiras-dijo ashlee

-No le dejare un nota igual que el para ser mas misteriosa-dijo ginny con una cara misteriosa.

-¡¡Asi se hace amiga!!-

-Ustedes dos han tenido suerte ashlee con el de la peluqueria y ginny con el camarero-dijo la sra.parker haciendo un puchero.

-Yo no estaria tan segura mama-dijo ashlee-mira hacia alla el señor es verdaderamente guapo y hace rato te esta mirando.

-Ustedes vayanse y yo después les dire por carta como me fue-dijo la sra.parker con una sonrisa sumamente picara en los labios

-¡¡Okis!!-dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Mama acuerdate que estas casada-dijo ashlee

-Pero no muerta – les respondio

-Pero no te sobrepases mama no ves que papa te regalo un hermoso anillo-le regaño ashlee a su mama por el hermoso anillo que traia puesto su madre

-Es cierto pero lo escondere para que crea que no estoy casada-dijo guardando el anillo en la cartera

-¿¿Y que le dira de nosotras sra.parker??-pregunto ginny con una mirada curiosa

-Que son mis alumnas jeje

-¿¿Alumas??!!-dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo con unas caras de esto-no-puede-estar-pasando

-Si algun problema-dijo la sra.parker con una cara de no-me-digan-nada-o-si-no-las-mato-ahorita

-Nooo ninguno-contestaron las dos griffindor al mismo tiempo

-Bueno mama mejor nos vamos de vuelta al colegio-opino ashlee

-Si sera lo mejor y que le vaya bien-dijo ginny guiñandole un ojo a la sra.parker

-¡¡Gracias pero vayanse ya!!

Ginny y Ashlee salieron del café en donde habian comido comentando todo lo ocurrido en la salida ya que habian tenido de todo encuentros compras comidas y mucha diversión que eran lo que mas buscaban a esas alturas.

-Mama debe estar muy contenta-dijo ashlee contenta

-Si supongo…tendremos que salir mas seguido con ella por que las dos conseguimos admiradores

-las tres…pero yo tengo a cristian…snif snif-dijo ashlee haciendo un puchero

-Es cierto pero yo no tengo a nadie ja ja –dijo ginny haciendole burlas a ashlee

-Si claro pero tengo una frase para ti gin "una mujer puede esperar al hombre adecuado pero eso no significa que pueda pasar un buen rato con todos los inadecuados que se crucen en su camino"

-Me gusto ash, o sea, yo puedo esperar a harry pero eso no siginifica que no pueda pasar un buen rato con John.

-Si algo parecido gin pero no debes excederte

-¡¡Que genial ash yo nunca habria pensado eso!!

-¡¡Yo tampoco!!

-¬¬

_Mientras en alguna de las salas de hogwarts _

-Ron crees que esto este bien...los dos somos prefectos

Ron y Hermione habian ido a una sala que hermione habia descubierto cuando daba las rondas de prefecta y al encontrarla le parecio prefecta para ir con ron ya que no tenian mucho tiempo para ellos dos solos y a ella le gustaria pasara mas tiempo con su adorado ron asi que la decoro y ambiento para que fueran de vez en cuando.


End file.
